


The Lights Are So Bright But They Never Blind Me

by DarlingDe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based off a song, F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDe/pseuds/DarlingDe
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman an aspiring singer/songwriter moves to New York City with her best friends Sasha, Armin, Historia, Ymir, Annie and her older brother Levi. New York City, the place where dreams happen and lives change, for the greater good or the greater bad?Eren Yeager moved to New York City 3 years ago, left behind everything and everybody that cared for him except his older brother Zeke. Parents died in a plane crash when he was just 11. He had nothing left for him in the small town of Pennsylvania, except his friends and her.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Hange Zoë, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. welcome to new york

New York City, called the City of Dreams for a reason.

People moving there left and right because that’s where dreams come true.

  
All her life Mikasa has wanted to be a singer,

Wanting to write her own music and pave her own way.

With the support of her older brother, friends and him she thought she could do anything.

“Are we almost there,” Sasha yelled,

”20 minutes away,”Levi replied in a bored like tone.

”Score!”

”Remind me why I agreed to take you and the rest of these brats to New York, so you could pursue a career here,”

”Because you love me~,” Mikasa cooed

”You’re lucky I do,”Levi sighed.

20 minutes later they arrived at the apartment in New York City. After lugging in all of Sasha’s luggage’s they were finally ready to unpack.

“We’re here”! Sasha squealed.

”Yes, now be quiet brat” Levi replied.

”You figure out the rooming situation, I’m having the master and making a cup of black tea,”

”Okay, whose rooming with who,”Mikasa asked?  
  


After figuring out the bedding situation they came to a conclusion that Armin with Annie, Ymir and Historia since they’re both already dating and then Sasha and Mikasa would share the bed room with two twin sized beds.

-A couple hours later-

“I’m bored,”Sasha groaned

”And I can’t do anything with you because I have to write,”Mikasa replied

”What are you gonna write about,New York”  
  
“Wait Sash, that’s a good idea”

”Want to help me write some lyrics”

”Sure!“

-Timeskip-

“How do you write a song that fast?”

”We just started 3 hours ago and you already have an entire song Mikasa”Sasha asked

”I don’t really know, I guess songwriting just comes natural to me”Mikasa replied unbothered.

Going to her portable piano Mikasa started playing some notes singing “The lights are so bright but they never blind me”,”Welcome to New York.”

After playing with some keys and changing the notes Mikasa finally had a song.

Walkin' through a crowd, the village is a glow

Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats

Everybody here wanted somethin' more

Searchin' for a sound we hadn't heard before

And it said

Welcome to New York

It's been waitin' for you

Welcome to New York, welcome to New York

Welcome to New York

It's been waitin' for you

Welcome to New York, welcome to New York

It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat forevermore

The lights are so bright but they never blind me, me

Welcome to New York

It's been waitin' for you

Welcome to New York, welcome to New York

When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors

Took our broken hearts, put them in a drawer

Everybody here was someone else before

And you can want who you want

Boys and boys and girls and girls

Welcome to New York

It's been waitin' for you

Welcome to New York, welcome to New York

Welcome to New York

It's been waitin' for you

Welcome to New York, welcome to New York

It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat forevermore

The lights are so bright but they never blind me, me

Welcome to New York 

It's been waitin' for you

Welcome to New York, welcome to New York

Like any great love, it keeps you guessing

Like any real love, it's ever-changing

Like any true love, it drives you crazy

But you know you wouldn't change anything, anything, anything

Welcome to New York

It's been waitin' for you

Welcome to New York, welcome to New York

Welcome to New York

It's been waitin' for you

Welcome to New York, welcome to New York

It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat

The lights are so bright but they never blind me

Welcome to New York

New soundtrack

It's been waitin' for you

Welcome to New York

The lights are so bright but they never blind me

Welcome to New York

So bright, they never blind me

Welcome to New York

> Welcome to New York

“That’s so good!” Sasha yelled.

”Your going to get a record deal in no time”!

“Thanks Sasha”.

_I wonder if I will ever actually get a record deal. Moving to New York was the first step! I wonder what he’s doing right now..._

_No Mikasa you told yourself you’ll stop thinking about him! It doesn’t help that all of these heartbreak song are about him_

_Well I guess..._

Welcome to New York


	2. standing around me singing "Happy Birthday To You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress  
> In red lipstick, with no one to impress  
> And they're all standing around me singing  
> "Happy Birthday To You"  
> But there was one thing missing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Mikasa's birthday and I just now got an idea for a chapter so let's do this! Also thanks everybody for supporting this story you have no idea how much this means to me, I'll try to get more chapters out as soon as I can. The song that inspired this chapter is called "The Moment I Knew" by Taylor Swift.~De

Waking up in her burgundy cashmere pajamas, Mikasa stared out of her window viewing all of the tall buildings in her four-roomed apartment she shared with her friends and brother all the way up in Manhatten. Getting up out of bed she went to check the off-white calendar she got from the dollar store back in Pennsylvania. _Wednesday, February 10th_

_My birthday_

Slipping off her burgundy cashmere pajamas, Mikasa put on some grey sweatpants from Adidas and a pleated shirt from American Eagle. Walking downstairs, she could hear the shouts of her friends Sasha, Historia, and her older brother Levi shouting at them to quiet down."Hurry up she could be here any moment"

"We're trying"

"Well if you would help Ymir the job could get done faster, "Historia shouted

"Not my job sweetheart,"

All of them could hear light taps coming from the stairs, Sasha whispered"Hurry up turn off the lights and hide!"

Mikasa got down the stairs, going to the kitchen to get some breakfast really in the mood for bacon. Trying to find the light switch, she finds it finally and turns the light on. 

"SUPRISE, "all of her friends shouted except Levi.

"Happy birthday brat," Levi said as he patted Mikasa on her shoulder and went to start to make breakfast.

"Thanks you guys, but you didn't have to do this for me, "Mikasa noted.

"Of course we did Mika, "Historia beamed.

"Plus, it's your twenty-second birthday and we got a backroom reserved at Hanges Coffee, "Sasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, Armin did some research on cool cafes around here and we came to an exclusive decision to throw you a party there, "Ymir chimed in.

"It wasn't that hard to find a place to, and if we all really like their coffee we can always go back," Armin said!

-Timeskip-

"So turns out Hanges Coffee has a back bar area and we rearranged a few things so we could have our party back there, "Historia giggled.

"So, Mikasa," Sasha cooed.

"This calls for a MALL TRIP!"They both said in sync.

-Timeskip-

Walking through a Manhatten Mall, they had about 83 shopping bags in total. All spent with Historia's money of course. Historia's dad, Rod Reiss, is a world-famous movie director. He's made movies such as "Stranger's Peak", "Forgotten Lands", and "Rivers". Historia has tried to distance herself from her father's company, it seems like everywhere she goes she's asked about her dad's next body of work. "I know where all the best shops are here, Mikasa just follow me and you'll be fine, Ok!" Historia broadcasted.

"Not so loud, we don't want to attract attention, "Mikasa grunted.

"Don't be such a party pooper, it's like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to take "The Great Mikasa Ackerman" on a mall trip to buy a dress, makeup, and heels, "Historia exaggerated.

"She's right on that," Sasha chimed in.

"I just don't like to dress up all fancy, I'm an aspiring singer/songwriter, I don't need to get a reputation of being a flashy go-lucky girl,"

"But there's no harm in having a few flashy dresses in your wardrobe and not just black and grey pullovers from like Urban Outfitters," Sasha testified.

-Timeskip-

Getting ready for her twenty-second birthday, having Historia dress her up obviously. Historia made her wear a "Taila Front Twist Dress in Wine Velvet" from Burberry, "Black Dropship Ankle Strap Heels" from Chanel, and "Rouge Louboutin Loubibelle Lipstick" or a pop-of-color red if you will. Dusting her eyelids with a tint of gold eyeshadow.

"Perfection," Historia bubbled,

"Your best work yet," Sasha praised.

"Are you sure I look good," Mikasa asked as she looked at herself in the traditional mirror in Historia's bedroom.

"You look better than good"

"You look beautiful".

-Timeskip-

Every one of her friends was there at Hanges Coffee, in the back bar area having such a good time. Levi being the older brother he is and the dad of the group making sure nobody drank too much alcohol. That didn't work out. Historia being tipsy 20 minutes in, the amount of Dom Perigon she drank was uncountable. Mikasa even being twenty-two now was still uncomfortable with drinking too much wine, so she stuck to the more "hanging out having a good time" kind of night. Dancing to the song "We Found Love" by Rihanna, somehow staying balanced in those heels. Often getting a drink of Red Wine, talked to Armin a little bit opened her presents and the rest of the night was filled with "Happy Birthday's", girls giggling, Ymir being a protective girlfriend, and trying to block Historia from guy's with eyes. Forgetting about the moping around she did earlier of it being her third birthday without contact from Eren, just dancing around with her friends, having a good time her life felt like a 60's movie. Forgetting about the adult responsibilities even if Levi was the one paying the bills, her life was all just a rush, a feeling of content sat inside her.

But little did she know a certain someone was staring at her...

-Erens POV-

"Want to go to Hanges again," Connie asked.

"I heard there was some party going on for a birthday, or whatever, "Jean stattered.

"I wonder if there's any hot girl's there, a man can't be single forever," Connie pondered.

"Why do we hang out with you again Connie," Eren asked.

"Because we met three years ago at a convenience store," Connie implied.

"Jean's the annoying one, "Eren said.

"Oh shut up," Jean bellowed.

"Ok guys let's calm down, no fights," Marco suggested.

-Timeskip-

After asking Zeke to drive them to Hanges Coffee because they didn't want to walk even though it was 2 blocks away. Showing their ages, or ID cards to be specific they got into the back bar area. After getting a couple glasses of beer, Connie noticed a special lady, "Look at her"

"Who"

"The girl in the purple silk dress dancing with the girl in the yellow button-up jumpsuit," Connie replied almost instantly.

"She's cute," Jean said.

"Cute and mine, I'm going to go talk to her, "Connie preached.

"The amount of confidence that man has is astronomical," Marco said.

"Ooh, look at that pretty lady in the red satiny dress," Jean cooed.

"Who" Eren quizzed.

"Her with the short black hair and the red lip," Jean informed.

"That's Mikasa"Eren stuttered out as he watched Mikasa dance almost doubting what he was seeing. There's no way. Mikasa was back in Pennsylvania, and Eren was in New York. No way was Mikasa in New York. His eyes didn't deceive him though, this was the one time he wanted them to deceive him though. That was Mikasa, the Mikasa he knew since second grade, the Mikasa he dated for 3 years before he left for New York, the Mikasa he played guitar for while she sang the songs she wrote, the Mikasa that he shared his first time with, the Mikasa he missed. 

"Mikasa, who?"Jean questioned.

"The Mikasa, Eren was dating before he moved here," Marco explained.

"Oh, her"Jean said.

"Well you dumped a beautiful girl, and her ass" Jean acknowledged

"There's more to Mikasa than her ass Jean, "Eren retorted.

"Like her beautiful gray eyes, her smile, the way her hair flows in the wind, and yes her body of course but there's more to Mikasa than just her body," Eren gleamed.

"Yeah, also remember I'm dating Marco idiot," Jean complained.

"Yeah, yeah."

Eren couldn't keep his eyes off of Mikasa. The way her dress fit her body so perfectly, the way she danced, and the way she laughed. God, Eren could never get over that angelic laugh, it wasn't the sweetest but it didn't need to be. Eren could never understand why, when he moved to Manhatten that he cut off all contact with his old friends, especially Mikasa. 

-Timeskip-

Eren couldn't keep his eyes off of Mikasa. She was just so graceful even if she wasn't trying to be. Just her dancing, there was something about it, the way her hips moved, how her feet just "did things".

Mikasa's POV

"You'll never believe this," Sasha said in the happiest she's seen her in a long time.

"What," Mikasa asked.

"This guy named Connie came up to me earlier, and asked to dance so we danced and we hit it off instantly, we have a date next Wednesday!" Sasha said excitedly.

"You remember what happened last time with-"Ymir said but got cut off.

"Yes, but Connie seems different, and if I don't feel a connection I'll cut ties," Sasha explained.

"Okay, Sash we just don't want you to get hurt again," Historia commented.

-Timeskip-

"Hey Mika," Armin said.

"Yes Armin, "Mikasa replied.

"Doesn't that look like Eren?"Armin asked.

"What do you mean Eren's not here, "Mikasa said as she turned around and looked at the bar.

As soon as she turned around she was met with a pair of adorable green eyes she knew all too well. That was Eren alright. In a split second Mikasa got up and ran to the ladies' washroom, trampling behind her was Historia calling out for her while she was trying to not trip in her stilettos or rip her Chanel dress, Sasha following, Ymir just confused running after all of them and Annie right behind them. 

"Mikasa, what the fuck was that, "Ymir questioned 

"I just want to be alone right now, so please leave"Mikasa sniffled.

"No"

"Please leave," Mikasa said once again.

"Mikasa we're worried about you, "Sasha commented.

"Yeah you normally don't run off crying, "Historia said concerned,

"Erens here" Mikasa mumbled as she sank to the floor by the sinks.

Trying not to fall apart, the sinking feeling starts as she's trying not to cry over a man who broke her heart three years ago.

_My close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong  
So they follow me down the hall  
And there in the bathroom  
I try not to fall apart  
And the sinking feeling starts..._


	3. begin again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a little detour to Sasha and Connie's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little side story about Sasha and Connie's date and all the events that took place. Also, italics are either thoughts or timelines.

It was true Sasha had a boyfriend before she left for New York, he was very neglectful and always had some sort of opinion about Sasha whether it was the clothes she was wearing, the music she was listening to or the people she hung out with. Sasha knew deep down this was an abusive relationship. Sasha had a hard time saying no but she's always been that way. It's something she's not proud of but it's a habit, like biting your nails or cracking your knuckles. All of her friends had told her she needed to end the relationship, but Sasha had fallen so madly in love with him that she was having a hard time considering that. But the last argument they had was the last straw. 

- _8 months before_ _-_

"YOUR A CHEATING ASSHOLE WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR HERSELF," Darren fired,

"I'm not cheating on you Darren," Sasha said while trying to block a hit.

"YOU LYING LITTLE FUCK," Darren yelled while continuously trying to hit Sasha.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CONSTANTLY TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND WHAT TO SAY, IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO AGGRESSIVE AND RUDE EVERY TIME I DO SOMETHING WITHOUT TELLING YOU I'M GOING TO END IT HERE," Sasha cautioned

"FINE END IT HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH," Darren barked

"FINE I WILL WERE DONE DARREN," Sasha yelled as she backed up and twisted the doorknob while storming out.

- _Present Time-_

Sasha stared at herself in the mirror as she took a look at her outfit.

Caramel-colored cardigan, light grey skater skirt, and tan sandal pumps.

_The first time I've worn heels for a date,_ Sasha thought

Walking down the stairs she heard laughing from her friends, for some reason they had a thing for watching 2000's movies.

"Guys," Sasha said

"Yeah Sash," Historia asked

"Do I look good," Sasha quizzed as she twirled.

"You look amazing Sasha," Mikasa promised

"Yeah you look exquisite," Historia beamed

"Stunning," Annie commented

"Beautiful," Ymir chimed in

"Thanks, guys, well it's 11:30 and it takes about 10 minutes to get there so I'll be on my way," Sasha said

"Bye, text us if you need anything," The girls said and went back to watching "She's The Man".

- _Connie's POV-_

Wearing a plain white T, layered with a blue unbuttoned flannel and some black jeans. Connie threw his converse on and walked out of his room. 

"YO GUYS IM LEAVING," Connie shouted

"OKAY GO GET YOUR GIRL," Connie heard Jean shout.

After driving to Hange's Coffee, Connie parked his car and went inside.

Arriving early was his goal so he could show Sasha he was a "gentleman" although he was anything from that. 

"Can I get you a table sir," a waitress asked,

"Not yet I'm waiting for another person," Connie replied.

He was going to make a great first impression, after all, Sasha seemed like a nice lady.

- _Sasha's POV-_

_Looks like it's about to rain, well hopefully it doesn't_

After about 10 minutes Sasha arrived at Hange's coffee expecting Connie to be late. To her surprise, he was standing in the back corner waving at Sasha.

"Hey Sasha, you look great," Connie greeted

"Thanks, Connie you don't look too bad yourself," Sasha giggled

After getting a table, Connie pulled Sasha's chair out for her.

_He's so nice, nobody's ever pulled a chair out for me._

"So Historia right was drying her hair after she showered, and some of it started to come out like little strands and she screams and yells that she's balding," Sasha says as she laughs "Historia is a bit much sometimes."

"That sounds like a fun morning," Connie said as he threw his head back laughing.

Sasha smiled and said," Yeah."

"But then I yell at her you're not balding your using the wrong hair supplies, and she freaked out, even more, it was hilarious," Sasha continued

"I bet," Connie said "I didn't think you'd be this funny but I was wrong,"

"You think I'm funny, that's strange," Sasha commented

"Yeah your one of the funniest people I've ever met," Connie gushed.

- _Timeskip-_

Walking down to Connie's car Sasha almost brought up Darren but got interrupted by Connie saying what his family watches every Christmas, "They have the weirdest fascination with 'Star Trek' it's funny,"

"I've never seen Star Trek," Sasha said

"We'll have to watch it next time," Connie added.

Arriving at the apartment Sasha invited Connie to her bedroom, Connie being amazed at the amount of James Taylor records she has. They get to telling stories and passing time until Connie had to leave.

- _Timeskip-_

Sasha used to write songs and record them on Garage Band, never put them out to the public except a few like _Sparks Fly, Change, and Closure._ She was by no means as talented as Mikasa, but she was good. Sasha just hadn't made songs in the past eight months because of her ex. But the past is past, and why not give one of her many passions another try? So, Sasha spent the next few days writing a song about her date with Connie, titled Begin Again.

Deciding to live stream, she started a live stream on Instagram.

- _3rd Person POV-_

**Sasha.Brauss is now live**

"Connie your phone's vibrating," Eren yelled

"Ok coming, "Connie responded

"Oh Sasha is live on Instagram," Connie said

"Turn it on idiot," Jean hollered

"Ok, ok," Connie said while tuning in on the live.

-Italic text is Sasha speaking/singing-

_Hey everybody I wrote this song a few days ago and thought I would share it on a live stream, it's called Begin Again_

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do_

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_

_He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do_

_Walked in, expecting you'd be late_

_But you got here early and you stand and wave_

_I walk to you_

"Wait is this about our date," Connie questioned

"Man you yourself a gem dude," Jean commented

_You pull my chair out and help me in_

_And you don't know how nice that is, but I do_

"Aww, how cute Connie," Eren mocked

"Shut up," Connie said as he rolled his eyes

_[And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-15228077) _

_  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
[I've been spending the last eight months](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-15682606)_

_[  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-15682606) _

_  
But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again  
  
  
[You said you never met one girl who](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-1339202)_

_[  
Had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-1339202) _

_  
We tell stories and you don't know why_

_  
I'm coming off a little shy, but I do  
  
[But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-15228077)_

_  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

_  
[I've been spending the last eight months](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-15682606) _

_[  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-15682606) _

_  
But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again_

_[And we walked down the block to your car](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-11503682) _

_[  
And I almost brought him up](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-11503682) _

_[  
But you start to talk about the movies](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-11503682) _

_[  
That your family watches every single Christmas](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-11503682) _

_[  
And I want to talk about that](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-11503682) _

_[  
And for the first time, what's past is past](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-11503682) _

_['Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-15228077) _

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

_  
[I've been spending the last eight months](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-15682606) _

_[  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-15682606) _

_  
But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again  
_

_  
[But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again](https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#note-17500056) _

_Hope you liked that song bye_

**Sasha.Brauss has ended the live stream**

"That was sad yet endearing," Eren said

"Yeah, I wonder what her past relationships were like," Jean commented

"All I know is I have a song about me," Connie admitted.

_On a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_


	4. discontinued

I'm discontinuing this book because I've lost motivation to work on it. I also don't know where I want to go with this story anymore, I will probably be making another Eremika-Taylor Swift inspired story soon. Or maybe even in the next few weeks if I feel up to it. My health isn't the best right now so I'll see what I can do. So, yes I will be making another story soon with a better plot I hope, this plot just wasn't doing it for me :/. 

Keep throwing Root Beer Bottles out of your windows and dancing in the rain,  
Toodles, De

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! This story will be based off of Taylor Swift songs because she’s one of my idols and favorite singers. Well hope you enjoyed!  
> ~De


End file.
